


One Can Only Be Good For So Long

by CupkakesAndFanFic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Dream, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Reunions, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'll add more tags as i make more chapters, Kinda?, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SKULLS FOR THE SKULL KING!!, The Author Regrets Nothing, This was not planned at all, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tommy has chat, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur has basically all of alivebur's memories back, descriptions of violence but idk if itll be graphic, i don't know how to tag without spoiling anything, so does techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupkakesAndFanFic/pseuds/CupkakesAndFanFic
Summary: Tommyinnit. You must've heard of him, he's pretty popular. He's known for how loyal he is, how loud and chaotic he is. He's know for a lot, but one thing he's also know for? He is The Blood God's brother. The Blade himself. The biggest anarchist on the server. But one thing he isn't known for despite that? Bringing anarchy wherever he goes.He thinks its time to change thatORTommy's POV of the first chapter of 'When Good Becomes Bad' but then its my own story-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), we don't do that here
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigmenwinthese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/gifts).



> Hi, hello :D  
> the first chapter was heavily inspired by bigmenwinthese's 'When Good Becomes Bad'  
> Pls check it out, Its super cool  
> alsosomeonehelpidkhowtotag-

Tommyinnit. You must've heard of him, he's pretty popular. He's known for how loyal he is, how loud and chaotic he is. He's know for a lot, but one thing he's also know for? He is The Blood God's brother. The Blade himself. The biggest anarchist on the server. But one thing he isn't known for despite that? Bringing anarchy wherever he goes.

He thinks its time to change that

\----

Tommy is pacing the sand. He's been doing that for the past hour or so. He was internally talking with the voices, 'The Chat' as they would call themselves. They've existed ever since The Red Festival, though they weren't ever as loud as they were now.

He stopped a couple minutes later, when he had a full proof plan. He stepped into the water until it reached his shins, and looked at his reflection. Even in the water, he could see the deep redness that would appear in his eyes whenever he talked to chat. _PLEASE SHUT UP CHAT I DON'T NEED THIS REDNESS WHEN DREAM APPEARS,_ he screamed in his mind. The chat erupted in a bunch of 'fine's and 'ok's before it went as silent as it could while still being there. Eventually the red dissipated, and after removing his footprints from the sand and he sat down on the beach an stared at the sea until Dream arrived. He cleared his throat and made sure his face was devoid of any emotion. _God, who knew faking depression could be so tiring?_ He then heard the familiar sound of someone coming out of a nether portal.

"Hey Tommy!" A very happy voice said, getting closer and closer. Tommy flinched a little at how loud he was. He turned to looked at the dots for eyes on his mask, as if to make eye contact. "How are you?"

"I've been better" He then buried his face in his knees as he hugged them to his chest as Dream sat down next to him, hopping to hide his face and how much he wanted to kill the man next to him, while still being able to watch him from his peripheral.

"Is something on you're mind Tommy?" The voice turned slightly concerned, but out of the corner of his eye he only saw Dream give him a questioning look. _As if you weren't already used to my silence,_ he thought to himself.

He stayed quite for a bit, wondering how to phrase the big question. "...Have you... have you ever wanted to get back at someone?" 

"Oh, plenty of times," He said, "Why do you ask?" And if tommy had just a little bit less control he would've been shaking in excitement, though he still kept his voice dull.

"I just wanna... i don't know, prove to L'Manburg... prove to Tubbo that they do need me and can't just use me when the need me and toss me aside when they're done." He clenched his fists and finally looked at the older, "Is that normal...? Like- you just wanna start stabbing shit?" Dream chuckled a bit at the last part.

"Of course. It’s completely normal. You’re mad at someone because they did something to you, and you want to get back at them.” Dream paused a little on moving at all, like some realization hit him. Chat seemed to be getting a bit excited, but he quickly pushed it down before colour appeared in his eyes.

"Say.. Tommy," _The question is coming, isn't it?_ _Ok prepare yourself Tommy._ "What would you say about becoming my protégé?

Tommy blinked at him in fake surprise, and gaped at the older. "Wait what.. what do you..."

I'm not immortal, y'know. I might die one day." he started slowly standing up. "So, i need someone to watch over the server when I'm gone, someone who could continue my legacy."

"And... why me?" He hesitantly took the hand offered by the other, getting up aswell.

"Because I believe you have potential." Dream placed a hand on his shoulder, acting as if he was proud, and Tommy wanted to do nothing but grab a sword and slice his hand off. "You’re my friend, right? And I want to help you. With this, you’ll be able to get back at those who threw you away. You can show L’Manburg that you don’t need them, ‘cause you got me." He pointed at his chest with his thumb and then dropped his hand.

Tommy acted as if he was thoughtful, and then one of the voices said, 'Time to get your discs'. He smiled internally, though all he did externally was ask, " What about my disc?"

"I’ll give it to you. Take it as a...sign of our trust, as you and Tubbo liked to call it." Tommy flinched at the use of his ex-best friend's name but supressed it enough for Dream to not notice.

The masked man suddenly held the familiar disc in his hand. Tommy's eyes were widened more from fake astonishment than real, but he was still a little surprised that the green bastard would give his disc to him already. "Okay.." It was getting harder and harder to keep his need for blood at bay the longer he stood in front of the older, "I'll- I'll accept your offer." He said, taking the disc and putting it in his inventory, making a mental note of putting it in his secret ender chest after this.

“Well then, we’ll start tomorrow. For now, you should rest.” Dream ruffled his hair, and Tommy hated having to lean into his touch as to not raise suspicion, but it was now time to show him the secret area he'd created. _Just wait a little longer you absolute idiot._

“Thanks, Dream. It really means a lot.” The younger grinned, before quickly 'realizing' something. “Oh right- I have to show you something!” He dragged the older into the small cabin on the other side of the beach near the portal. Dream watched as Tommy dug out the terracotta, revealing a string of ladders that led to an underground basement.

"What is this?" Dream asked, looking around.

“Y’know, I never really planned to go much longer so I..I made this room so that way when I die, no one could come and loot my shit.” Tommy lied.

Dream arched an eyebrow. “How long have you been keeping this from me?”

“Um- about...maybe a few days or so. I- I’m sorry I- I haven’t told you sooner. I was just- I was really scared that you’d get mad and you might blow it up- I’m sorry Dream-” 

“Woah woah woah- Tommy, calm down.” Dream placed both hands on his shoulders, an attempt to comfort the other. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

He let the tension release from his shoulders. “You...you won’t..?”

“Of course not. You’re my friend, Tommy. For a moment, I thought you’re gonna use this stuff to rebel against me.”

“I- I would never! You’re my friend! You were the only one who cared when they- please don’t go...” He forced a crack in his voice, internally cringing at how pathetic he sounded. Dream pulled him into a hug and ran his fingers through his hair. Tommy wanted to puke but acted as though he was comforted by what Dream was doing.

“I promise I’m not going anywhere, Tommy. You’re safe with me.” While Dream was comforting him, Tommy quietly pulled open a chest next to Dream and pulled out an iron knife he'd been hiding in there.

"...You really are an idiot."


	2. Oh, sweet, sweet Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy blows up shit-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kinda short '^.^ writer's block exists and for some reason it's me it has chosen to bother ;-;

"...You really are an idiot."

He plunged the knife into Dream’s back, relishing in the feeling of warm blood dripping onto his hand and knife. Dream broke the hug and stumbled back a few steps and if it wasn’t for that stupid mask, Tommy would be able to see eyes almost as small as dots looking back at him in shock. “Oh how the tables have turned, Dream!” Chat was going crazy, but he didn’t give two fucks if his eyes had turned red or not. All he cared about was seeing that betrayed look on his so-called ‘friend’s face. So, Tommy placed a foot on the older’s chest and removed the mask sitting oh so innocently on his face and threw it in a random direction. He grinned at Dream and grabbed the sword strapped at his green hoodie to examine. “You were really stupid to think I’d be one of your little puppets." He chuckled deeply, "And the voices...they demand revenge. They demand death.” The no longer masked man kept silent, unable to move or talk. His expression and silence made Tommy laugh a maniacal, bone chilling laugh. He tugged at the dirty-blond hair of the other, forcing him to make eye contact with him.

“Y'know...your skull would be a perfect decoration for my throne. Don't worry, I'll make it painless as possible.”

_**Dream was slain by TommyInnit** _

Tommy stared at the scattered items on the cobblestone floor. Dream’s body has disappeared, and the older would most likely respawn and return to this place. He would get a new skull when he respawns, just like you would if you got attacked by a wolf and it stole one of your bones. He would get a new skull. _A_ _new one for me to take._ Tommy smiled at that thought. He still couldn’t believe he just did that, but he did, The adrenaline in his veins made his maniacal grin even wider. 

DEATH FOR THE DEATH GOD!!

holy shit you killed him 

POGGG HE’S DEAD

that was AWESOME

LAME

you should leave

at least we have his skull

leave this place

GO BEFORE HE KILLS YOU

hurry up and get to Techno!!

He flinched at the sudden volume of the voices in his head. He wasn’t that used to their volume even if it had been a couple months since they appeared.  “OK! Okay, I’ll go in a bit!” He sounded a bit irritated. He picked up Dream’s things and put them in a random chest. He went around the secret room, gathering all the secret weapons and extra netherite he had somehow hidden from Dream ever since a month into his exile. He went to the crafting table in the middle of the room, hidden by carpet, and crafted all the tools and armour he might need. He put everything in his inventory and grabbed the disc, putting it in his Enderchest, he broke it, and walked towards the ladder. And then promptly turned on his heel, took all the tnt and flint n steel from the chest that had Dream’s things, and then proceeded to spend the next ten minutes blowing everything up, just because he could. 

He got into a boat after admiring all the destruction he caused, but not before he built a tower and left his (extra, he was not stupid, he was headed towards a tundra) scarf in a random place nearby the tower, and off he was,

To Technoblade’s house.


	3. Hello yelling, my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally interacts with the antarctic empire  
> And immediately yells  
> Fun :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people :D  
> Sorry I've been gone for three whole months, Writer's Block is a persistent thing  
> Also fair warning, there is talk about Tommy's time in exlie, aka abuse and manipulation and all that fun stuff, and Tommy yells in this a little too, so don't read this if its a trigger for you please <3
> 
> Also be prepared for slow as fuck updates lol

Unfortunately, since he had not used his wings, nor brought them out to preen, in the entirety of his exile, so there was no way he would be able to fly with them. So, the young boy rowed and rowed and rowed, passing the time by talking to chat, and when that got boring, the boy took to staring into the sea whilst making sure he was going the right direction. When the water started getting more icy, he started rowing faster, so fast, that when he hit shore he practically launched onto land, not that he minded, as the blonde wanted to get to shelter as quickly as he could. He got launched and rolled into a crouching position on the snow. The snow! He was finally on land again! He quickly got up and started speed walking. Speed walking, because he was very underweight and did not want to collapse in the middle of an icy tundra while running. A particularly icy gust of wind reminded him that he was only slightly well dressed for the tundra, there was only so much wool on that damned island where he was exiled, and he was feeling quite cold. He was warm enough for now, but he knew hypothermia would soon be coming for his exposed fingers and barely covered toes.

Just as he finished that thought, he saw it.

Smoke.

He was almost there, that had to be the chimney of Techno’s house.

His speed walking probably turned into running way too soon, evident by him panting by the time he was in front of the cabin.

He calmly walked over to the door and knocked until the door opened.  
Which took a ridiculous amount of time in his opinion (One whole minute.).

Oh wait, I hear you, dear reader exclaim, didn’t Tommy hate Techno? Why is he knocking on his door? Why is he not sneaking inside and stealing things, and then taking off?

Well, while he didn’t exactly like interacting with Technoblade, he didn’t want to live in the bitch’es basement like a goddamn raccoon or some shit. Nor was he planning to freeze to death by getting caught in a blizzard that the winds were indicating was very much gonna happen.

Wait who the fuck is ‘reader’-

Techno eventually answered the door.

“Tommy?”

“Ello Blade.” He casually walked into the cabin as if he owned the place.

“How the fuck did you get here?”

“Rowed and then speed walked, duh. There is no way my wings are in flying condition.”

“WALKED???” Phil, who's presence he noted with a wince, exclaimed.

'"How are you alive Theseus? You walked through the tundra with nothing but a thin sweater with pathetic excuses for sleeves, ripped jeans, and shoes that are more holes that material.” Tommy stopped.

“Blade,” He turned around. “You haven’t forgotten you’re not the only person from the Nether, have you?” He spread his sunset coloured phoenix wings, let a couple of his rods spin around him, and spawned a fire charge in his hand for good measure.

(Blazebirdblazebirdblazebir- ‘Shut up, Chat.’).'

“Tommy what’re you doing here?”

“Oh hey Mr. Minecraft, I’m not doing much, just escaping from my goddamn abuser after taking his life.”

“Abuser?” Techno asked in an eerily calm tone.

“Yes Technoblade, my fucking abuser. The Green Bitch had the audacity to try and manipulate and gaslight me. Told me ‘No one but I care.’ and then turn around and fucking slap me for _breathing_. So yeah, I think it’s safe to call him my abuser.

“To-Tommy.” Phil sounded broke, so fucking sad. Why? He knew they would’ve been able to visit him, even if The Green Bastard didn’t allow it.

“Why the fuck do you sound so fucking sad all of the sudden? You would’ve been able to fucking visit me, you know?”

“Tommy i didn’t know-” 

“‘I didn’t know you were getting abused’, ‘I didn’t know you were in a fucking war, ‘I didn’t know my son needed fucking ATTENTION!’” Tommy screamed at the older, and then walked over to the ladder, explored a little what the place looked like in a vain attempt to calm himself down, and then took up the guest bedroom.

No one stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello hi once again sorry for disappearing for three months ^.^' , School, motivation, and life in general just doesn't want me to write lol  
> Also dw, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort shall happen ^.^
> 
> Also also,  
> Join The Writer Block Discord Server, :D  
> https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment and kudos i would really appreciate that :D  
> or atleast just a comment i wanna know u people's thoughts :3


End file.
